Breathe Again
by Olivia.Pierce
Summary: "You know I don't say things I don't mean, Clove." Cato/Clove


**Good afternoon, love Clato shippers! :D This is my first Hunger Games fic and I would love to write more if other people really like it! I'm a huge fan of Clato and I absolutely despised Glato! -_-" So for those of you who are with me, here's a Clato one shot about Clove's death and when Cato comes running for her. So sweet of that crazy ass! ;D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games, Suzanne Collins does!**

* * *

><p><span>Breathe Again<span>

There she was, in my line of vision. The girl on fire. The girl everyone rooted for after seeing that score of eleven out of twelve. Reminds me of the popular girl in school.

I see her beady eyes watching the feast. There a bag; a bag she needs for Lover Boy. It had to be the medicine for Lover Boy's injury. Something they desperately needed, but something they weren't about to get.

I watched eagerly as someone darted out of the woods surrouding the Cornucopia. Who the hell...? My eye stayed glued to the figure until I realized it was Foxface, that clever girl that had been hiding for the whole game. Weakling.

Katniss readied herself, her eyes darting around to see if Cato was nearby. When she realized he wasn't, she broke free of the tall grass and trees, booking it over to the table where her bag rested.

At the same time, I launched myself into the field, running after her. Finally I caught her as we both toppled to the ground, the bag flying away from her. She tried to pull herself up, but I straddled her into place. For a few moments, we toppled around, taking turns on who was on top and the bottom. After a minute or two, I straddled her well enough to stay on top.

"Where's Lover Boy?" I ask tauntingly, my eyes finding the bag a fair distance away, "Oh I see, you were gonna help him."

She tries to wriggle out from underneath me, but I slam my hiking boots on each wrist, making it impossible to move.

"Well that's sweet," I mutter, a deadly smirk forming on my lips, "Too bad you couldn't help him or help your friend. What was her name? The one that hopped around in the trees? Rue?"

Katniss looked like she could bawl like a baby. She obviously had a soft spot for Rue, it must've been because she reminded Katniss so much of her little sister. I can see how that would work out.

"Yeah, well, we killed her," I flick out a knife, staring at the beams of sunlight reflecting of the blade, "And now, we kill you."

I lay the blade gently on her face, watching her try to make the decision. Her eyes tell the story of confusion; obviously wanting to make one more attempt to get out, but she knows it's pointless. I draw one simple bead of blood from her cheek and my heart speeds up when Cato's word enter my mind.

.

"If I let you have her, will you make it a show that everyone will remember?" Cato asked. It was just the two of us, since Glimmer and Marvel had died. He was snacking on an apple we'd been sent as he ran the blade of his sword through the burning fire.

My eyes found his through the flickering flames, "For you? Yeah, I will."

Cato crawled over to me, "Promise?"

"Yeah, I promise. If I don't make a big show, you can kill me," I wink.

Cato smirks, "You know I wouldn't do that. If it comes down to you and me, I don't know what I'll do."

"You mean that?"

"I don't say things I don't mean, Clove."

.

I guess I got to caught up in my memory of the one real moment I shared with the boy I cared so much about. Two strong arms wrapped around my waist and pealed me off Katniss, throwing me against the Cornucopia.

I look up to meet with Thresh's eyes, that boy from District 11. Rue's partner. "You kill her?" he asks, his voice rising with fury. I turn my head and see Katniss, looking relieved.

"No, no I didn't!" I scream, his grip becoming tight on my shoulders.

"You killed Rue?" he asks, with more fury and more anger. He obviously cared about Rue. I'll I wanted to say was that it was Marvel that killed her. But he was dead. And my toungue was so dry I could barely speak.

"Cato!" I screech, making Katniss flinch, "Cato!"

But Cato never came.

After being thrown against the Cornucopia repeatedly, I realize I'm about to die.

And as I fall to the ground, Katniss and Thresh run from the scene like they were afraid to watch me die. I lay there still, feeling short breaths just scrape out of my lungs.

"Clove!" I lazily look over, Cato running across the field and falling beside me, "Clove, stay with me! Don't die on me, Clove!"

"Cato," I mumble hazily, I can barely hear myself, "Win. Kill the girl on fire and with for me, for us."

"Clove, I love-"

"I love you too, Cato. But I'm not coming home."

Cato kisses my forehead, "I promise, Clove."

* * *

><p><strong>I actually teared up writing this, but just a bit ;) I wish Gary Ross would have included Clato! URGH! :D But at least we have Fanfiction eh? Am I right?<strong>

**Reviews would be awesome if you wanna see more Clato? :D**

**~Olivia**


End file.
